Pictures of You
by chHriiisx3
Summary: Grey's Anatomy Gossip Girl cross. Meredith Grey grew up in Beverly Hills with her mother where she loved her life, now she is off to Manhattan to live with her rich fahter. Will her life ever be the same? MERDER AlexIzzie Maddison Bang O'Callie R
1. Moving

**So I have had the idea for this fic in the back of my head for the longest time and I really want to get it started. It is completely AU and a Grey's/ Gossip Girl cross. I am combining ideas from my two favorite TV shows. So my disclaimer goes like this, I don't own anything that you have seen on TV; because if I did I would drive a much nicer car than I currently drive. The basic summary is that all our characters are senior high school students at a prestigious private school in the upper east side of Manhattan. Meredith Grey grew up in Beverly Hills with her mother, the rich and famous surgeon, and for reasons that remain unknown she is sent to Manhattan to live with her father, whom is one of the richest business men in the country. Pairings will be Mer-Der, Bang (centric) and there will be room for others such as Madison, O' Callie, and Alex/Izzie. This is my fourth story, it will be titled "Pictures of You" from the song by the band The Last Goodnight, and here are the lyrics! Remember comments and reviews are a must! Rated PG 13 for language, sexual content, and drug/alcohol use.**

Pictures of You: The Last Goodnight

_This is the clock up on the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is the soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son_

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
Inside I'm high up and dry

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be  


_Confess to me  
Every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you've believed  
Confess to me  
All that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me  
We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we cant win no matter how hard we must swing_

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been  
We could have been

_  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been _

The Hills had become the most amazing place in the world to Meredith Grey. She fit in here, she was blonde, tanned, thin, blue eyed she loved to shop, she loved the beach, she loved her friends, she loved her boyfriend but more importantly she hated her mother. And she loved, I mean loved, to piss her mom off more than anything in the world. She did things that she knew would get her in trouble, she had a thing for partying and a thing for drinking and she was only the tender age of seventeen. But her age had never stopped her from doing the damage she wanted to do, the money that she had made up for it. She loved most of her life the way that it was until one fateful night; she had that fight with her mom. The words re-played over and over again in her head. She was no more than _ordinary_ to Ellis. To be honest Meredith was happy she was leaving her mother, it was leaving her friends, her life and her boyfriend was what she wasn't interested in. Meredith had grown up with her best friend Katie in the Hills. This was their home. They did everything together and they made a promise to be best friends forever when they were small kids but Ellis had to ruin that. Saying goodbye to Katie was the hardest thing Meredith ever had to do in her life. It was like saying goodbye to your sister, your twin sister; a person who was a part of you. She never even knew if she was going to see Katie again and it broke her heart. The other thing that was hard was biding goodbye to her David. Her and David had, had a thing for each other since they were old enough to know that cooties didn't really exist. Although neither of them was the most faithful in their relationship they really believed they loved each other. Or maybe she had loved him; she loved the sex with him that was for sure. She lost her virginity to David about three years prior to now. Along the way she may have had some other hook ups and so may have he but they were still a couple and they did love each other in the only way they knew how. But that was all over now because Meredith was going to Manhattan to start senior year at a new school. She was going to have to make new friends and form new relationships. It was really a fresh start. At least that is what she hoped it was going to be. She however had no idea what life on the Upper East Side was truly going to be like…

**Just a brief introduction to give you some of Meredith's past history. More will come with the rest of the story and you will find out what exactly she did that got her sent halfway across the country and how she will mingle with the popular group at Trinity Academy. Stay tuned people, I am so excited for this fic, and it has big plans! And I love them all!! **


	2. Lab Partners

Derek Shepard was sitting in study hall trying to avoid seeing his best friend. He and Marc Sloan had been friends since they were born and he and Addison Montgomery had been dating since kindergarten. All that had changed this past summer. Marc and Derek always had the same taste in women, but Addison was his. Derek and Addison were going to get married. But no, Addison slept with Marc. She was saving her virginity for him but no; she lost it to Marc freaking Sloan, the biggest man whore in the school, maybe even in Manhattan. He had spent most of his summer alone, alone and in his room. He sulked about how much his life sucked, while Marc and Addie were off screwing each other. He looked up at the clock and the bell was about to ring, he lifted himself out of the chair and trudged off to his homeroom class but ran right into someone causing him to fall flat backwards onto his butt. He opened his eyes to find a girl sitting opposite him. She had golden blonde hair, bright green eyes and she was rubbing her forehead.

"I am so sorry" she said gathering her books. "No really it's my fault I should pay more attention" She looked up and smiled at him. She had a smile that took his breath away. He stuck out his hand to shake hers, "Derek Shepard" she grabbed his large hand with her little one, "Meredith Grey." He looked a little shocked when she used the name Grey, "Grey as in Thatcher Grey?" She rolled her eyes, "yes and he is just my father who I had never met until yesterday, I am his daughter from his first estranged screwed up marriage" Derek let out a little chuckle. "I didn't know Thatcher had daughters other than Lexie and Molly"… "Well that's because he doesn't tell anyone about me, and now for only knowing you for about a minute and you know way too much about me" He chuckled at her again, "You ramble a lot" she gave him a glare and hit his shoulder "I do not!" He started laughing even louder, "Oh feisty too, I like feisty" She just gave him the same glare again and turned around, "I have a class to get to"

Before she could walk too far he caught up, "What class are you headed to?" She looked at him then looked at her schedule, "chemistry." He smiled, "Me too!"… "Oh great, now my first day is perfect. I have homeroom with the cocky, arrogant jerk that rammed into my head this morning" His jaw dropped, "I am not any of those things!"… "Oh you so are" They laughed walking into their chemistry class and Derek wanted to run when he saw who else was there. "Crap" he muttered. "Excuse me?" He nonchalantly pointed towards a lab bench, "See those two over there?" She nodded, "The chick is my ex, and the guy was my best friend"… "Was your best friend?" He sighed, "While Addie and I were dating they slept together." Meredith got wide eyed, _why would someone cheat on this guy, he's hot, he's nice, and he's arrogant but in that sexy way_. "Oh I am sorry Derek" He took a deep breath, "you don't have to be sorry, you just have to come sit with me and agree to be my lab partner for the semester." She looked at him and smiled, "Of course I will be your lab partner" They walked to a lab bench at the back of the classroom and sat down waiting for the day to begin.

000

In Meredith's next class she sat next to an Asian girl with dark curly hair, Crisitna was her name. After second period, which was math, it was time for lunch and Cristina brought Meredith to her crowd's lunch spot outside the back of the school. "Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet the new kid in Manhattan, Meredith Grey. Meredith this is Alex, Izzie, Burke, George, Callie, Addison, Marc and it looks like we are only missing…" … "SHEPARD!" Marc yelled, "Come have a sit" Derek gave Marc and Addison a death glare and then his eyes floated up to Meredith. He walked over to her and gave her a hug which startled her. "Hey Derek, did you miss me or something?" He laughed at her "Um… kind of yes. Why are you here?"… "Well Cristina is in my math class and we came out here for lunch. I am guessing you are part of this crowd too then" He rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately. Do you want to get out of here?" She looked at him then looked at the table, "I guess we could go for a walk if you wanted." He smiled a very dreamy smile at her, "Yes please, and maybe you could tell me what it is that got you kicked out of Baycrest Academy"


	3. One Month

The beginning of their walk was rather silent. Meredith had liked Derek, she thought that maybe she made a friend on her first day at Trinity, and she knew if he knew why she had to move he wouldn't be too happy. "Are you going to tell me?" She looked at him funny, "Tell you what?"

"Come on Meredith, why did you leave Beverly Hills, an amazing private academy and probably a decent life to come here?" She sighed, "Look Derek, if I told you, you wouldn't be so nice to me. And I am sure the rumor mill is running like crazy in this place." He interrupted her, "Yeah I heard you overdosed on ecstasy wound up in rehab and when you got out, your mom kicked you out"

"Ouch, that hurts. Not even close to what really happened, but you actually heard people saying that?" She looked shocked. "Yes I did"…"Well I am not surprised how bad the rumors are, but I'll be none of them or even close to why I am here." He smiled that dreamy looked at her again and she sighed, "Look Derek I have only known you for a few hours and I think I really like you. You are definitely not like any guy I have ever been with before but different could be better for me. I came to Manhattan for a fresh start and I think I may really get one. So if we are still friends or whatever in one month, I promise I will tell you everything you could ever want to know about my life"

He smiled and nodded. She must have had a damaged life and she just didn't want people to judge her. So they walked back towards the rest of the crowd at the lunch spot where everyone was talking about the big opening school dance. Isobel Stevens, whom everyone called Izzie, was the head of the student activities committee. She was asking her friends what they thought about themes and such for the party.

"Oh hey Meredith, would you like to help the girls plan the opening party while the guys go off to play football?" Meredith looked at Derek and he nodded his head telling her that it was okay. He would go spend sometime with the guys, he hadn't seen any of them all summer long, and he could get a few good tackles in on Marc. Meredith sat down next to Cristina and looked at the plans they had done so far and all it was really was a hall and a date.

"Wow you guys don't have anything done yet" Meredith bluntly stated. "Well once we get a theme the rest will fall into place." Addison chimed in. "Well what kind of theme do you guys want, I did stuff like this for my old school all the time" They all looked at Meredith for a second which made her kind of uncomfortable but Cristina tried to relieve the tension, "Well we have done the whole Hollywood theme before, we have done the casino theme…" Meredith interrupted, "have you done a masquerade ball? That is really nice"

"Well we were going to do the masquerade for our winter formal" Izzie said as Meredith sighed, "Well what about a black and white affair, it's always classy, sharp, affordable, then again I don't know what your budget is like" Izzie smiled, "A Black and White Affair, I like it" Meredith smiled, she was fitting in quite nicely here.

By the end of the lunch period all the decisions were made about the dance, its official name was "Steppin' Out: A black and white affair." The decorations were picked out and just needed to be ordered, Addison was responsible for ordering the decorations and making sure they showed up to the hall on time for assembly. Izzie had given Meredith the position as secretary of the student activities committee so she was going to take care of the invitations. Cristina was responsible for advertising the dance around the school and making the announcements for ticket sales. And Callie was responsible for ticket sales and making sure they sold enough to pay for the small amount of money they were over budget. And Izzie, well she was president, so her job is to make sure everyone else does their jobs and does them right. It was senior year and this opening formal was going to be the best one that Trinity had ever seen if these girls could make it happen.

**Alright so there is how Meredith is fitting in with the new school. You will find out why she is in New York in due time. There will maybe be one or two more fillers before the dance. One of which may have a little party with our 10 main characters. 10 rich kids drinking and partying on a Saturday night, oh the fun it will be. COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE A MUST AS ALWAYS! **


	4. Party Time

Third period Meredith had English with Izzie, Alex and Addison. Then fourth period she had American History with Marc and Preston. She had really enjoyed her first day considering she got herself in with the most popular crowd in the school. Although it was easy considering her father was the richest man in the state. After their last class of the day was over she walked with Marc over to her locker since his locker was right next to hers.

"So Meredith since you are in with us now I guess it means I should invite you to the party Addison is having on Saturday night." Meredith looked up at Marc; she wasn't so sure of what she thought of him yet. If she didn't know about what he did to Derek then she would think he was a decent guy but since she knew she had uneasy feelings towards him. "I guess I could come" Marc gave her a smirk, it was almost an_"I'm hitting on you"_smirk and she felt really uncomfortable. "Great see ya round Grey"

Meredith closed her locker and walked over to the student parking lot where her driver Manny was coming to get her. Within about 10 minutes she saw his limo pull up and she opened the door but before she got in she heard some one call out her name. She turned around to find a pair of big blue eyes staring at her. "Hey Derek" she gave him a quick hug. "How was the rest of your day Meredith?"

"Good, I had English and American History" Derek smiled at her, "So Addison is having a party on Saturday"

"I know, Marc invited me"

He looked so disappointed and angry, "Marc, that son of a bitch! I told him to stay the hell away from you and this is what he does!"

"Relax Derek I am not going with him he just invited me. I will go with you if you want me to" she said giving him her sexiest smile that he could not say no to.

"Oh okay, I will have my driver come get you at 8 on Saturday and then we will both go over to Addison's. You live at the Grey mansion I am assuming."

"Yes I do"

Then they heard a noise from inside the limo, "Meredith hurry, your father said to get you home fast."

"That's Manny, I gotta go Der. But I will talk to you later" She surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek. He put his hand where her soft pink lips had touched his face and watched as her limo drove away. Then he headed up to his car and drove home himself.

It was Saturday afternoon and Meredith and Cristina were wandering the streets of Manhattan before they had to get ready for the big party. When they got back to Meredith's she had to call Derek and let him know he would be picking up her and Crisitna; but his phone went straight to voice mail so she texted him.

From Meredith Grey:

Hey Derek! Cristina is at my place, so is it ok for you to pick up the both of us for Addison's?

Not too long after her phone went off.

From Derek Shepard:

Of course, I will pick up Burke on the way to your place too.

From Meredith Grey:

Thanks so much Derek! I can't wait to see you )

Meredith and Cristina went into the bathroom to do their hair and makeup then they walked into Meredith's huge closet to find clothes. Meredith knew exactly what she wanted to wear so she pulled the outfit down and put it on.

"What do you think Cristina?"

"You look like you are trying to impress someone, hot, but like you are trying to impress someone"

Meredith smiled as she looked into the mirror, "Good"

They went downstairs to get their coats and shoes next and they waited to hear the limo honk at them so they would know to go outside

Soon enough the boys had arrived and then went outside to get in the limo. Most of the ride was awkward and quite but the got to the party fast. When they got inside the first thing Meredith noticed was the mass amounts of liquor bottles in Addison's family room. Tequila, Vodka, Whiskey, you name it she had it on the coffee table.

Derek helped Meredith take of her coat and hang it up and his heart stopped for a second when he saw her. The top she had picked out had a hell of a lot of cleavage showing and he knew she wasn't wearing anything under it. And the skinny jeans hugged every curve of her body so perfectly.

Meredith however had caught him staring at her breasts so she wanted to make a joke out of it. "Derek, I am up here" she stated pointed to her face. This made his face go beat red with embarrassment.

"I am sorry Mer, its just, you look, you are, you," he paused to take a breath, "You look beautiful"

She kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Derek" then walked into the family room to see what everyone else was up to.

They were playing guitar hero. They all played for a little while they Addison came out of the kitchen carrying 10 shot glasses.

"Okay now who is ready to seriously party!"

They all cheered the Cristina chimed in "Truth or Dare anyone?"


	5. Truth or Dare

Meredith took a deep breath when she heard "truth or dare." They had always played at parties in the Hills and Meredith was well known for the stuff she did during the game. She was scared as hell to play with these people she had only known for a mere week.

"Who wants to start?" Addison said pouring shots into each glass. "Someone should explain how we play to Meredith first. Since she is the newbie and all." Marc chimed in as she pierced him with a dirty look.

Izzie jumped in to explain, "Alright so the first rule is you have a shot before every round for the first 6 rounds. So that way each time you are a little drunker and by the end you pretty much say yes to anything. You can't give out a hook-up dare until the third round. All the dares have to be pretty legal, and what am I forgetting?"

"If you refuse to do a dare or answer a question then well we come up with a consequence based on what you wimped out of." Alex said.

"That's pretty much the way I am used to playing it" Meredith said, her voice was uneasy and Derek picked that up too quickly.

With that their game had started. The beginning was rather innocent, nothing too extreme was done and Meredith hadn't been asked to do anything yet. It wasn't until round 8 when she was ready to freak out.

Marc was ridiculously drunk at this point at it was his turn to be the darer. "I dare Derek, to go upstairs in Addie's room and screw Meredith." He was slurring his words and laughing through it.

Jaws dropped, everyone had seen there was something going on between Derek and Meredith but no one was expecting that.

"Marc stop being ridiculous" Derek whined at him. "No Derek just except the dare and get it over with already!" 

Peer pressure sank in and Derek led Meredith up the stairs and into Addison's room.

"Derek please tell me we are not actually going to do this" Meredith looked like she was about to cry. "Um, we don't have to Mer, if you don't want to"

"Do you want to?"

"Uh, um, uh" Derek couldn't seem to find words. "You're a virgin aren't you?" She asked him but he only got defensive, "What! No!"

"Derek relax, trust me I wish I was still a virgin to. My life would be so much less complicated" Her words seemed to have so much meaning. "Meredith, are you okay?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Not entirely"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Derek if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend. You wouldn't be so nice to me"

"Meredith I really like you nothing you could say will really change that"

Tears welled in her eyes, "Derek please don't be so nice to me I don't deserve it" She put her head in her hands but he lifted her head and pulled her into his body as she sobbed.

"Meredith, it's okay. Shhh, calm down, it's okay" He soothed her as much as possible until she lifted her head from his chest.

"I want to go home"

"I can call my driver, he can come get us"

"No I will call mine Derek. I have somewhere I need to go"

He understood her decision as much as possible then suck her out the back so she wouldn't have to go back downstairs again and he promised he would take anything she had forgotten downstairs and bring it to her the next day. When her limo pulled up they shared a quick embrace then Meredith was gone. What neither of them knew was that Marc saw her leave, and followed closely behind her.

"How was your night Meredith?" Manny was Meredith's driver. He was a rather nice guy and one of the few people she was comfortable around at the moment.

"Alright, can you drive me to the Robson's house please?" She had a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Are you going to visit…" she interrupted him, "Yeah, I am"

He nodded and drove her out a small suburban town outside of Manhattan and stopped outside the too familiar house.

"Would you like me to wait here or come back later?"

"You can wait here Manny, I shouldn't be long. I just want to see her"

He nodded as she walked out of the car and up the steps. She paused before gently knocking on the door. A woman answered, she was in her late thirties, she had blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Her name is Susan Robson and she is a very familiar woman to Meredith.

"Oh, Hi Meredith" Susan was rather shocked, "What a surprise"

"I know I said that I would always call before visiting but I had a rough night."

Susan could see that Meredith had been crying, "Meredith please come inside" She let Meredith in then shut the door behind her. "Is Tom home?" Meredith asked, Tom was Susan's husband.

"Yes Meredith he is but I know you are not here to see us you are here to see Elizabeth" Meredith smiled when she heard the name, "Is she awake?"

"Tom just brought her upstairs. We can see if she is up if you would like?"

Meredith just simply nodded and followed Susan up the stairs. The light in the bathroom was on which meant Elizabeth was having her bath. They walked into the bathroom and Meredith saw the beautiful two month old baby playing in her bathtub. The joy of the little angel brought joy to Meredith. Elizabeth lit up when she saw Meredith; they had a connection like no other.

After her bath Meredith carried Elizabeth downstairs and Susan and Tom followed The three of them sat in the family room while Meredith was rocking Elizabeth.

"Meredith, have you made a decision?"

She looked up at them, "Do you guys mind if I nurse her? I have missed her so much" Susan nodded and went to get a baby blanket so Meredith could cover herself as she nursed the baby girl.

"Meredith, I know you asked us to take care of her and we are her adopted parents but if you want to take her back it is okay. We are in line to get another one and you just seem to be so attached to her. I would hate you to feel obligated to give your own daughter away" Susan seemed to be pleading for Meredith to take her baby back.

"But you two want a baby. You have been trying and you can't have one. You deserve a baby and I don't"

"Meredith, yes we wanted a child but I don't think we are ready to be parents. The month we have spent with her has been incredibly difficult. She misses you all the time. She wants you to raise her not us"

"But…" Tom just interrupted her, "Meredith please, if you want to keep your child you should. Talk to your Dad and your step mom. Maybe they will help you raise her"

"Okay I will."

Elizabeth was done nursing so Meredith fixed her top then stood up to burp her daughter.

However, that sneaky little Marc was standing outside the large bay window which Meredith stood in front of managing to take a snap shot with his cell phone of Meredith holding a tiny little baby who couldn't have looked more like her.

[i _Spotted, Meredith holding a mysterious baby girl who just happens to be the spitting image of her. I believe someone has solved the mystery behind why Meredith Grey was kicked out of Baycrest. _

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl _[/i

[b** Alright so I know a lot is unclear right now but the one thing I can confirm is that Elizabeth Ava Grey is in fact the two month old daughter of our Meredith Grey. The only other thing I can tell you is that the picture Marc got of Meredith with the baby was not officially posted on the Gossip Girl site. He is going to make a little deal with Meredith and you will see how the relationship between them changes when she sees him at school on Monday.**[/b


	6. Don't Tell Anyone

Meredith spent the rest of her weekend working on her homework and thinking about Elizabeth. On Sunday night she went to look for her step mother Susan and found her in the kitchen.

"Hi Susan"

"Oh hi Meredith, can I get you something?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's pretty important. About Elizabeth"

"Of course Meredith"

"I think I want to take her back. I never wanted to give her away in the first place but I just I am going to need your support and Thatcher's if I do"

"Meredith I can't imagine how hard it was for you to give away your own child. I would never be able to do something like that. If you take her back Maria (a lady who lived in the house with them. She basically raised Lexie and Molly) can take care of her while you are at school and so can I. We will all help you Meredith. Have the Robson's agreed?"

"They are having a hard time with her. They really think I should take her back"

"Then do it Meredith. You are not alone"

"Thank you Susan"

"Oh please Meredith you know you can call me Mom"

Meredith smiled and went upstairs and into bed. She would go pick up her daughter later that week, it wasn't going to be easy being in high school and raising a child but something inside her told her that she could do it.

When Meredith walked into her chemistry class Monday morning she saw Derek sitting at their lab bench. She walked up and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry I didn't answer any calls this weekend. I got busy"

He turned around and smiled at her, their eyes meeting "That's okay Mer, you had a rough night on Friday and I just thought you needed some space."

She smiled back at him, "I'm better now though, but I have something that I need to talk to you about. Maybe one night this week we can go out just the two of us, it is pretty important Derek"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, its just I really like you and I don't know if it is just me but I feel like there is something between us and well there is something you need to know before we take this relationship anywhere"

He nodded and they smiled at each other again and then their teacher began the lesson for the day.

Meredith's day was going really well, until forth came along. Marc was in her American History class and when he saw her sitting in her desk he came and sat beside her.

"Marc that isn't your seat"

"I know, can't I just sit here and talk to you though?" 

"I guess so"

"So did you and Derek do anything on Friday or did you actually just disappear like he said you did"

"That is really none of your business Marc and for the record you are such a dick"

"Excuse me?"

"You're Derek's best friend, you know he's a virgin and you dared us that on purpose just to try and ruin our chances of being together. And then you slept with his girlfriend who he had been dating for years, I mean who do you think you are?"

"Really who do I think I am? Why are you even in New York? You're baby's father refuse to pay child support and your mommy kicked you out so you had no where else to go"

"What are you talking about Sloan?"

"I saw where you went when you left the party Meredith. So you have a daughter who is living in the suburbs with some mysterious people huh? That is your secret?"

"Like I said what are you talking about?"

He took out his cell phone and showed her the pictures he took of her holding Elizabeth.

"Marc…"

"So now can you please answer the question? You got pregnant? That is why you were kicked out of Baycrest?"

"Marc please drop this and shut up"

"Oh you won't tell me, I'm sure gossip girl would love these photos. And I will bet she can come up with a much better twisted story to go with them"

Meredith ripped the cell phone from Marc's hand. "Marc I will do anything. Please don't tell anyone"

Marc had officially wrapped Meredith around his finger. He was going to be calling all the shots for a while now because the way Meredith was talking; she would do anything to keep this secret from getting out.

**I know Marc is evil, and he is only going to get worse from here. Stay tuned for a Mer Der date and Meredith will introduce Derek to Elizabeth also the rest of this discussion between Meredith and Marc. **


	7. Please Try To Calm Down

What do you want from me Marc? I will do anything for you to delete those pictures"

"Anything" he said raising his eyebrows.

She was begging him now, "Please Marc, whatever your price I will pay it"

"Okay well I will tell you my first price and then we will go from there. I have an Anthropology test in two weeks, and it is supposedly the hardest test I will ever write in my life. I need good marks to get into college so you need to steal the test for me, with the answers."

She was almost crying, "Marc please I could get kicked out if I get caught and I can't go back to California"

"Oh well then I guess I will send the pictures to Gossip Girl"

She had no choice, she had to do it. "Fine Marc, once you get your stupid test and answer key can you please delete the pictures."

"Maybe" He was being a total dick, and Meredith was crying in frustration. He almost violently wiped her tears and then put his hand on her thigh, "You're not going to complain about this you little slut. You are going to do it and you're going to do it right or this whole school is going to find out that you really are nothing more than a 17 year old whore who got knocked up and shipped away because no one wants her"

He may as well just have smacked her across the face; it would have been more human. She stood up and grabbed her books; "You'll have your test in three days" She stormed off tears free flowing from her eyes and as she stomped through the halls she ran right into Derek.

"Meredith what is wrong?" He took her into his arms and held her close as she cried.

"Marc is a jerk! I hate him Derek! I hate him!" She took her rather tiny ineffectual fists and pounded her frustration on Derek's chest. He didn't feel a thing and figured she was hurting herself more than him so he stopped her.

"Meredith please, try and calm down. What did Marc do to you?"

"Derek I have to go get ready for our date, are you still coming to get me at 7?"

"Yes Mer"

"Okay bye"

She walked away tears still in her eyes and went home.

Derek was left so confused. Marc must have known something he didn't and he was using it against Meredith. He would get Meredith to open up about it tonight.

**Okay I know I left it all sad and dramatic but there is a reason why Derek is McDreamy and Meredith will be feeling much better after their date, which of course is in the next update. As well as Derek meeting our little Elizabeth **


	8. Elizabeth Ava Grey

When Meredith got home she was incredibly frustrated and upset. She took a long hot bath to calm herself and then she got out to get ready for her date with Derek. She got in the shower and washed her hair then put on her robe and stood in front of her mirror. She took out her hair dryer and started drying her hair. It looked too simple just like this and she couldn't decide what to do with it so she moved onto her makeup. She never wore much makeup because she had always been told that she was naturally beautiful. So she brushed a touch of bronzer on her face, a small amount of pink blush on each cheek, she brushed a shimmer eye shadow over her lids then made sure her eyelashes were curled perfectly since her eyes were her best feature. She took out her lip gloss and dabbed on just a little to give them a bit of a shine. She looked at her hair one last time and decided to curl it. It turned out perfect. She had never seen her golden locks have so much volume. She took part of her hair from one side and clipped it up with a red pin that would match her dress then she walked to her closet to change.

She opened her lingerie drawer in the island then contemplated what to wear. She probably wouldn't be having sex that night considering tomorrow she had to go to school and that Derek was still a virgin yet she had this feeling that what she wore under her dress was important. So she pulled out her favorite black lace bra and the matching thong and threw them on. Then she grabbed a pair of sheer black panty hose and put those on and walked over to her dresses.

"Someone is getting luck tonight"

She looked over her shoulder to find her sister Lexie in her doorway. Lexie was in the eleventh grade which only made her a year younger than Meredith. "Lexie do you want something?"

"Who is your date with?"

"None of your business"

"Really because I saw on Gossip Girl that you look awfully cuddly with Derek Shepard, is your date with him?"

"Lexie, why do you read Gossip Girl? It's full of crap that some no good writes about all the kids in our school to make them look bad, and what pictures did you see?"

"They were of you two at lunch. He's hot Meredith you are so lucky"

"Well your right about that, but I don't think anything is going to happen between us tonight"

"What? Why not! You look so hot Meredith he won't be able to keep his hands off of you for the first five minutes. I'll bet he's already trying to undress you in the limo"

"Lexie! That is not going to happen, now he will be here…"

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Crap he's early! Lexie will you please answer the door without embarrassing me in front of him"

"Does he know about Elizabeth?"

"No but I am telling him tonight and we are going out to see her so I can talk to the Robson's about making arrangements to bring her back here."

"So you are taking her back!"

Lexie hugged her sister, "I am so happy for you Meredith"

"Lexie Derek is at the door…"

"Oh right"

Lexie ran down the stairs to answer the door while Meredith finished getting dressed. When she opened the door she found Derek at her doorstep in a navy suit wearing a light blue shirt and a navy tie.

"Hey Lexie, where is Meredith?"

"Finishing getting ready she should be down in a minute, would you like to come in"

He nodded and walked in as Lexie noticed he was holding white roses.

"Aw! You got her flowers, aren't you adorable"

He blushed a little, "Do I make you uncomfortable Derek?"

"Um yeah you kind of do"

"Why because I've been made a victim of Sloan before"

"Look Lexie…"

Just then Meredith came downstairs and Derek was once again just blown away by her beauty.

"Hey Derek" she walked up to him and kissed his lips very quickly.

"You look gorgeous, these are for you"

He handed her the white roses. "Oh Derek you didn't need to"

She walked into the kitchen and put them in a vase with water then Susan came out of the living room.

"Are you heading out Meredith?"

"Yes I am Mom, um this is Derek Shepard, Derek this is my step mother Susan"

Derek shook Susan's hand and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Have her home by midnight please"

"I can do that"

"Bonus points if you make it by 11:30" Susan said as the pair walked out of the house and to the limo that was awaiting them.

At dinner they mainly made small talk. Derek was trying to get out of Meredith what had been upsetting her but she wouldn't budge on the topic. He didn't know however that she was going to show him everything tonight. Why she was here, basically the biggest secret she had ever kept in her life, and what Marc knew that he didn't.

When their dinner was over Derek couldn't find his driver but then Manny pulled up.

"Meredith why is your driver here?"

"Derek I want to take you somewhere, there is something about me you need to know. And this evening was perfect you are such a gentleman and I really think I may like you but I don't want to keep secrets from you."

He nodded and then got in the limo.

When they stopped Meredith opened the window she saw the Robson's small home. "Okay Derek are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess so"

They walked up to the door and Meredith knocked. Susan Robson answered the door. "Meredith, I just brought her downstairs you are here in perfect timing. Is this um, Derek right?"

"Yes Derek this is Susan Robson, Susan this is my… friend Derek"

Meredith walked in the house first and Susan stalled Derek from following Meredith. Mer went into the kitchen to find her baby in her highchair. "Tom I am taking her out to the front to meet Derek ok?"

"Sure thing Meredith"

Meredith picked up the baby and she instantly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck resting her head on Meredith's shoulder. "Oh baby girl I have missed your hugs like you wouldn't believe"

Meredith took a deep breath and walked out to where Derek was sitting in the living room. When he saw her holding a baby he was confused. Susan left and went to be with Tom to give the young pair sometime alone.

Meredith sat down next to Derek and cradled Elizabeth in her arms. The second Derek saw her little face, he knew that this baby belonged to Meredith

"Meredith, are you a mother?"

She nodded, "This is my girl. Elizabeth Ava Grey, she is why I am in New York Derek"

"You got kicked out for being pregnant?"

"No, I got pregnant and my mom wanted me to have an abortion but I couldn't do it. I had already fallen in love with my baby Derek. So she told me that no daughter of hers would be show her face in a school so I had finished at Baycrest hiding the pregnancy. Then in the summer I didn't really contact any of my friends. I spent the time alone and pregnant. I delivered her on July 18 and god from the minute I saw her I was in love. She is the most important person in the world to me and my mom made me give her up. So a week after the Robson couple took her I came out here to visit her then when I got back me and my mom got in this fight and well she basically kicked me out. Now I am here and I am taking my girl back because my father and step mother have agreed to it. So that's it. Now you know the one thing about me that almost no one knows"

All Derek said to her after all that was, "Can I hold her?"

Meredith nodded and handed her baby over to Derek making sure he supported her little head. "She is beautiful Meredith"

"Yeah she is perfect"

"You are so brave Mer; I don't know how you did this all alone"

"Oh and this afternoon, when I was upset, it was because the night of Addison's party when I left I came out here to see my girl but Marc followed me. He got pictures on his phone of me and the baby and he is going to send them to Gossip Girl unless I become his personal slave. I can't have anyone finding out about my baby so I have to do basically everything he wants me to"

"Oh Meredith I'm so sorry."

"I have to steal some anthropology test and the answer key for it then he said he would delete the pictures."

They didn't need to say anything more, the simple kiss Derek placed on Meredith's temple was enough for her to know that he was here for her. They spent the rest of their evening playing with Elizabeth before heading home. Elizabeth was going to be coming to Meredith's for good the next evening and she was so thrilled about it.

**Way longer than I intended it to be but I think it was still good. More to come soon! **


	9. Negotiating

The next morning Meredith made sure she got to school early. She had to figure out how she was going to steal this test. After she checked out the teacher's office she realized she needed a key so she just went to the library. She was surprised to see Derek sitting at a table with a mountain of books.

"What are you doing here so early?"

He looked up and his face lit up, "I had to get out of my house. My mom was having a fit and my sisters were driving me crazy. I needed to get out of the house"

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Four, all older than me, terrorizing me for the past seventeen years hasn't been enough for him"

"What about your dad?"

"He died 5 years ago"

"Oh Derek I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"No really it's okay."

"Derek, it doesn't seem okay."

"It's just; I've known Marc since I was born and we were best friends since then. No not best friends, brothers and he was my escape from this. He was the one person I could turn to and now…"

His eyes looked so sad; Meredith reached over and held his hand. "You have me now"

"I know Meredith, and about what you said to me last night about you really thinking you could like me. I feel the same way, and I have never felt the way I feel for you with anyone. Not even Addison"

"I know Derek, its weird"

"Does Elizabeth's father know about her?"

Meredith shook her head, "Everyone I went to school with who found out I was pregnant thinks I had an abortion."

"If you don't mind… Meredith raising a baby in high school it won't be easy and I was wondering… would it be okay"

"Derek you're rambling, that is my thing"

"I know, it's just if you need help with her I'm right here"

Meredith smiled, "Thank you Derek"

"Why are you here so early Mer?"

"I was looking to see how I am going to steal this stupid test for Marc. I need a key to the cabinet, Derek I don't think I can do it"

"If you need help…"

"No Derek if I get caught I will get kicked out I don't want anything to happen to you. This is my problem, I got myself in and I will get myself out"

"Okay, so um you know that dance is this Saturday and I wanted to know if you may want to go with me"

Meredith smiled, "I'd love to go with you Derek." She kissed his cheek and the two just sat until the bell rang then headed off to their chemistry class.

By second period Meredith was scared to find Cristina sitting at their table.

"So do you normally act so weird and flee parties in the middle of a dare; or is this like that time of the month and you're just acting a little crazy?"

"Cristina please I'm tired and I… I can't tell you. I don't know you well enough yet"

Cristina didn't seem like the kind of person who would just drop this discussion, but there was something in Meredith's voice that spoke more than words. She really had something going on that was a secret and she couldn't tell anyone.

"Okay Mer, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to or get drunk with or whatever"

Meredith nodded and the teacher began the lesson.

By the end of the day Meredith had managed to break into Marc's teachers cabinet and steal the test. The only problem was that the answer key was not there and he had asked for both. Hoping that he wouldn't remember he asked for both, she found him at the end of the day.

"Here is your stupid test Marc" she practically threw it in his face.

"Hey I said fetch happy" he looked through the test, "where are the answers Meredith?"

"Excuse me?" Play dumb, it has worked before it will work now.

"The answers to the test I think I asked for those too"

"No you didn't. Now I broke at least a dozen school rules to get you that, just give me your phone so I can delete the pictures"

"No Meredith that is not how this works. You didn't get me everything I wanted so now I am keeping the pictures. I think there are a few more uses I can find with you. For example, being my date to the opening dance."

"Marc, Derek already asked me and I agreed"

"Well then I guess the whole school is about to find out you are one hell of a whore"

Tears were forming in the back of her eyes but she couldn't show weakness, "Marc please"

"No Meredith, this is how this is going to work. I have wanted to get with a Grey chick since I have been breathing and my fantasy is going to become a reality on Saturday. We go to the dance together and I get to spend one night with you then maybe I will consider deleting the pictures." He inched his way into and aggressively put his hand on her cheek pulling her close to his body as she flinched.

"Please Marc anything but that, I will go back and try to get the answers"

"Too late, and we play by my rules here lover"

"But what about Addison, aren't you taking her to the dance?"

"Why would I do that? The only thing she was good for was a decent fuck and that's all I really need you for. Addison was a virgin when I started sleeping with her so she's not very good. You on the other hand are rather experienced so you will be better than anything she will ever be able to do"

Meredith took a deep breath; she had to negotiate with him. It would break Derek if she told him that she had to go to the dance with Marc. "Can I make you a deal better for you than what you just asked of me?"

"Let's hear it"

She swallowed, "I will do anything for you that you want me to. I mean anything Marc just let me go to the dance with Derek. You have already damaged that boy enough for one lifetime"

"When you say anything you mean like sex right?"

"Yes Marc I mean sex just please let me be with Derek, I… I really like him. And I just, I can't hurt him"

"So you are essentially offering yourself to be my sex slave?"

She wanted to cry so badly, "Yes"

He moved back into her and placed his hands on her ass, squeezing it with aggression then forcefully pushing his tongue into her mouth. "That is a deal that I can't refuse"

He walked away with an evil smirk on his face as she broke down crying. She was going to do everything in her power to find a way out of this. She would just need some help with it. The good thing however was that she could be with Derek. She would deal with Marc later but all she wanted to do right now, was go home and wait for the arrival of her daughter.

**I know Marc is a villain! He will get what he deserves eventually but we have to have some fun with this first. The next update will have a lot of Meredith, Derek and Elizabeth bonding time. Some fluff to relive the tension that I just created.**


	10. Reunited

When Meredith got home she noticed that the Robson's car was in her driveway. She ran out of the limo and into the house to find Elizabeth in her play pen in the family room. She bent down, picked her up and spun around holding onto her daughter.

"Oh baby girl I have missed you more than you will ever know." The little girl squealed with laughter as Meredith spun her around and tossed her in the air. The three adults just stared and admired the bond that was so clear between this mother and daughter. Mrs. Robson really wanted a baby but she couldn't break apart what Meredith and Elizabeth had for each other. Meredith held her baby close to her chest then walked to see the Robsons.

"Thank you so much for understanding that I couldn't give her up"

"Meredith as much as I want a child, I can't separate the bond you have with her."

She smiled and kissed her baby on the head. After a short chat the Robsons were gone and it was just Meredith and Susan; but soon enough Thatcher came through the front door. Meredith hadn't really had time to bond with her father and she wasn't sure how he would react to the baby being around. She had only had one conversation with him her whole time in NY and all he said was that he was sorry for leaving her and that he wants to get to know her.

"Oh Meredith is this my granddaughter?"

Meredith smiled and nodded, yes. "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded and they walked over to the couch. Meredith gently placed her daughter in her father's arms, "Here Lizzie this is Grandpa Grey"

Thatcher rocked the baby girl who didn't make a sound as she left her mother's arms. "Oh Meri she is the spitting image of you."

"I know Dad"

Elizabeth looked up at her Grandpa and reached up to touch his face then she grabbed his nose. Thatcher developed tears in his eyes, "Meredith this is what you did every time I held you as a child. She is so perfect"

"I know"

Thatcher looked over at Meredith, "I am so truly sorry I walked out on you Meredith. I can never make up your childhood that you lost, but I will do everything I can to make sure you and this little one are happy from now on."

"Thank you Dad. I know my mother was a force to be reckoned with and when she wanted something it happened. I don't blame you for what happened I blame her"

"But Meredith I just gave up. I am partially responsible for what happened"

"Look Dad, you're really not. Ellis is, well she is a bunch of things I don't want to say in front of my baby and she is the reason things turned out the way they did. She broke you Dad so you don't need to apologize to me because you have not done anything wrong"

Thatcher gave his daughter a thankful nod and hugged her.

"Dad is it okay if a friend of mine comes over? We have some studying to do and he wants to spend time with Elizabeth"

"You told people about her?"

"Just Derek, he's um… well I think he may be my boyfriend; but don't worry dad he is a good person. I really trust him and he feels the same way. We are just taking things slow right now, trying to see how much we have in common; if we really are right for each other"

"Meredith you seem serious about this boy, Derek did you say?"

"Derek Shepard"

"Shepard? Well he must be a good young man if he is a Shepard but if you don't mind I would like to talk to him when he gets here"

"Yes Daddy"

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek then goes upstairs to call Derek.

After three rings he picks up

"Hey Meredith"

"Hey Derek, what's up?"

"Not much, just making a snack. Are we still on for studying?"

"Definitely, and I have good news"

"What is it Mer?"

"Elizabeth is home"

"That is so good Meredith, you sound so happy"

"I am happy Derek, so I will see you in a bit then?"

"Of course, talk to you later"

"Bye"

She closed her phone, gathered her chemistry books and went back downstairs to play with Elizabeth and wait for Derek.


End file.
